Traditional graphical user interfaces presented by operating systems are oriented toward tools. For instance, some user interfaces present graphical representations or icons of various tools from which a user can select. Icons may have product name or supplier brand identifiers that are not description of the function performed. Even when a name is suggestive of function, such as “Microsoft Word™,” the name or its icon may be lost in a sea of icons or long lists of installed applications or other products. However, most novice computer users, and many other computer users as well, have no idea what most, if not all, of those programs will do. This can often leave users confused and frustrated when making a selection of a program, often with no clear idea of the result. They may simply have no idea where to start to perform what should be a simple function. The tool-oriented nature of user interface stems from tool providers desire to promote their products, often with cleaver names and fancy icons, but often without a clear indication of what a program might actually do.